


Fairgrounds

by LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fair, Laser Tag, M/M, Short, bumper cars, see I can write happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves/pseuds/LikeABulletThroughAFlockOfDoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois spend the day at the fair</p>
<p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairgrounds

"Aren't you going to be cold?" The dark haired boy questioned his companion, doubtful of the eccentric shorts and socks that the other was wearing. The blond shook his head, grinning widely.

"Absolutely not! Come on, Ciel, let's go already!" He sped off down the street, into the cold winter air. Ciel followed, wondering how on earth his boyfriend could run in three and a half inch heels, let alone on the uneven cobblestone pavement. Besides, he doesn't need to be any taller, he thought to himself. Alois was never mistaken for a twelve year old, whilst the tiny dark haired sixteen year old often was. Ciel frowned, spotting Alois ahead.

The blond was standing still in front of the fair entrance, gazing up in awe of the bright lights and colourful tents. Ciel walked up behind him, tapping the taller boy on the shoulder and consequently making him jump a little in surprise. He presented a ticket to the blond, watching the pale blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

It was his turn to be surprised as Alois grabbed his hand, tugging him into the whirl of lights and laughter that was the winter fair. Glaring at anyone who made the mistake of staring at the pair, he put up little resistance as the overexcited other pulled him through the crowds with a stupidly huge smile on his face. Finally, they stopped in front of the bumper cars, Alois turning to face his boyfriend.

"I challenge you, Ciel Phantomhive, to the noble sport of bumper cars." He declared pointing a finger at the smaller teen. The latter rolled his eyes.

"Really, Trancy? That's why you dragged me through the whole population of London, for bumper cars?" Nonetheless, he let himself he led to the stall, climbing into a brightly coloured kart. He and Alois shared a challenging stare as they waited for the power to be turned on.

As soon as it was, they launched their machines at each other, battling it out through the upbeat music. As it turned out, Alois was excellent at ambushing Ciel from behind other karts, winning the bout with very little difficulty. The blond was cackling by the time they exited the stall. His companion nudged him roughly, nearly knocking the boy off his feet as he clutched his middle, breathing erratically through his giggling. Ciel frowned at him.

"Come on, it's not that funny." He poked his boyfriend in the side.

"Y-you ss...should.... Y-your f-f-face!" The boy was unable to form full sentences, needing to stop at the side of the lane to calm himself. Ciel stood with his arms crossed, glaring around and trying to ignore the attention the blond was drawing. He spotted something up ahead and quickly formed his plan for revenge.

"Alright, Trancy, I challenge you to laser tag."

It was fair to say that Ciel completely thrashed Alois at the game, emerging victorious and in a much better mood knowing he was even with the blond teen. It had been incredibly fun for him to see the look of horror on Alois' face as he repeatedly fired his laser at the target on the other's middle. He grinned almost evilly as he was announced winner.

.....

By the time they'd visited most of the fair's activities, the sky was darkening to an almost dusk state. Ciel looked at it thoughtfully, taking Alois' hand and walking him over to the brightly lit stall ahead. The blond was sleepily hugging his arm, clutching a teddy bear (that Ciel had won for him) to his chest. But his pretty blue eyes opened fully when he caught on to where they were going.

He smiled, letting Ciel guide him up the ramp into a dimly lit compartment, feeling the machine move and hoist them higher into the air. From their rising seat on the Ferris wheel, they were gradually allowed to view the sprawling fair and the city beyond. Alois leaned his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, fingers still interwoven with the other's. Ciel smiled softly as he felt the blond relax, turning his head very slightly to observe his partner. God, he's pretty.

Alois noticed the movement, turning his own face to the dark haired boy. He let his eyes half shut, hugging Ciel's arm close to him.

"Look, the first stars." He gazed at the darkening sky, blushing as Ciel didn't move. The other kept his gentle gaze on the blond, giving him a rare moment of calm. He used his slim fingers to turn Alois back to him, lightly pressing his lips to the other's. He pulled back, smiling as the taller teen scooted over and leaned his head on his shoulder again, eyes glazed with tiredness.

They were slowly lowered back to the ground, Ciel supporting his sleepy boyfriend as they walked slowly out of the fairground, hand in hand and half asleep. The smaller boy was impressed by the balance Alois retained even in his sleepy state, hardly stumbling in his tall heels. When he did slip, Ciel was there to catch him, pulling him back before he hit he pavement and wrapping his arms around his shoulders again as he pressed a kiss to his blond hair.

The two fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, deciding to stay at Alois' as Ciel's was too far to walk for their tired bodies. Anyone who walked into the living room the next morning would've found them fast asleep on the sofa, tangled in each other's arms and snoring softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
